Siofra
Siofra is a slave of whoever owns her at the time and a mystery to all. Appearance Siofra does not hold an appearance... At one time she may have... she can almost remember long brown, curly hair and brown eyes... slightly paler skin with just a bit of coloring. She was shorter then many men, but taller then the women she knew. But now all of that is gone. She is whatever her master wants her to be; tall or short, skinny or curvy, red hair or black. Her taint has made her a prized possession among many circles and she has learned that it is better to do as one is told and avoid the whippings. The only thing you can see that is always the same, is the collar on around her neck that is welded into place. The piece of metal was placed on her when she was first captured, then covered in red cloth with a small white stone placed on the front for concealment of the collar. It is her masters way of recognizing her no matter what physical form changes she makes. With all of that said, while traveling between masters she can usually be found in a pale skinned, brown haired form. She finds it keeps her as unseen as possible and she doesn't much like attention. Otherwise she's whatever they want. Personality Siofra is a very timid female in all reality, but she's also an actress and her one motivation in life is to make her master as happy as possible so he doesn't hurt her. Actually the only motivator she has in life is escaping pain. Therefore Siofra will be whatever she is instructed to be as long as it makes her owner happy. She can play the sweet and innocent. She's rather good at seductive. She even knows how to play fearful... actually it is probably her most natural face. When you strip away the acting though, all you're left with is a terrified woman who has been beat down by life way to many times. She's been molded into the creature that obeys without question because she knows if she doesn't, pain is the next step. She has been taught since she was a child to always follow the instructions of he or she who owns her, and she does it with all the capabilities within her. History "The trouble is not really in being alone, it's being lonely. One can be lonely in the midst of a crowd, don't you think?" Birth Siofra was born to a beautiful noble woman and a kind warrior. They moved away from their home in the city when she fell in love with him, both deciding they'd rather have one another then all the jewels and money her standing could get them. Unfortunately the young woman was not very strong, and the hard conditions mixed with the pregnancy made the beautiful woman sick. Being pregnant, she could not get stronger, her child stealing all of her strength. When she finally was ready to give birth, it was to much and she passed away just as her daughter was born. That left the small girl child in the arms of a bereaved man. His life was gone... his beautiful princess of a woman... he would never feel again. Of course he also had a little girl now, one he called Siofra, meaning changeling child. Growing Siofra's father only got more bereaved as the child grew, and soon he turned to drinking to make himself forget. Only he forgot more then just the pain of his wife's passing. It made him forget about his humanity... his kindness... it turned the man mean and he took it out on his daughter, the only thing he had left of his wife. Unfortunately the little girl was not inherently strong, having gained her mother's sensitivity and kindness. She was easy to break, her spirit unable to hold up to the man hitting her. All she wanted was for it to stop... no more hurting. She hated being hurt and quickly learned that as long as she did as she was told to the best of her abilities in the most silent way possible, she would only be hurt a little. There was another thing that caused the little girl pain, something she understood even less then her father's hatred. The feeling every time a corrupted or Horror passed. It was a feeling that was slowly driving the little girl into an even more timid state and soon she could barely talk without shaking. She didn't know her father was secretly feeding her raw Corrupted and Horror meat in her food that he bought from the traders in an attempt to poison the little girl. Something that was contributing unknowingly to her fear of the creatures. The Change It took awhile, but soon the girl realized she was different, she was... growing. Not in the way of most young girls hitting puberty, but in a different way. All the wishing, and begging to god, and fantasies... suddenly were a reality. The little girl... she was someone else. She didn't know how awful that was going to turn out to be. When You're No One When her father realized what she could do, he was furious. That was nothing compared to the anger he felt when she turned into her mother in a bid to make him happy. The next day he sold her to a very wealthy man, leaving his teenage daughter in the hands of a demented man without a single look back. The first thing the man did, was teach the girl what she was. After months of corrupted meat and strict teaching, she could change perfectly into anyone she was asked to change into. Then he started in on her personality, something that took far longer then merely driving her to a usable taint level. See he wasn't creating a play thing, he was creating something that would be able to sneak over to the rebel side and get information... he was the leader of the Touched Army of Zurich, and he'd found his ace in the hole. He was going to crush the rebels before they could even become a problem. Only when he was finished teaching her... when he'd finally made the perfect little spy, he destroyed it all by bragging. Therefore the Zurich Rebels were ready, already looking for the creature with the red collar, and when she entered their camp, she was immediately grabbed. Instead of being hurt, the - now - young woman was placed in a cage where she was left for several months. She was fed and watered and allowed to walk about, but other then that she was left in the cage... until she was spotted by a soldier who understood the use of such a woman. He bought her up and took her with him to his home. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style: ''' She doesn't have any fighting style because she doesn't fight. Siofra is more likely to curl up and beg you not to hurt her or just outright run. She doesn't have any interest what so ever in fighting and she doesn't even know how. All she knows is it hurts less to run. '''Hiding/Camouflage: The one thing Siofra is truly good at is blending. Not only does her taint help her by making it possible for her to change her features in any way she is ordered, but she has been taught for years how to act in every manner possible. She can watch a person for a few hours, and imitate them almost to perfection if one isn't looking for the deception or if one doesn't know said person intimately. Modifica Basically what Siofra can do is simple... she has the ability to change her appearance at will. She cannot turn into an animal, she cannot grow wings and fly, she can only change the surface. She can cause her body to widen, lengthen, shorten... she can cause her hair to change whatever color she is and can grow it out to whatever length she pleases - though to get rid of the hair she has to take scissors to it like anyone else would... she can deepen her voice, make it higher... she can even cause herself to become blind by forcing cloudy white over her irises. She is a true chameleon. To go with her changing ability is the acting ability that was beat into her - sometimes literally - by the man who held her for most of her young adult years, erasing any past and molding her into the perfect little slave spy. She won't do anything without her owners permission, and has been known to literally stand in silence wearing her "usual" face until an order is given. Unknown as of Yet Locked Her secondary ability is basically an evolved form of her first ability. Basically things such as flesh wounds, non-lethal injuries that don't leave behind any foreign objects, and such are healed. If she was faced with someone gutting her, she'd be dead long before she could heal herself. But if someone merely accidentally cut open her hand, it'd be healed rather quickly. The amount of energy used depends on the amount of damage done to her body. Basically... bruises heal in a night, you cut open a vein and she's dead long before she can manage to heal herself anyways. Statistics Trivia *Siofra is truly a name meaning Changeling Child... in Ireland where they feared that fairies came through and stole their children, leaving changeling children in their place. Quotes *"Woman's power lies in man's passion, and she knows how to use it. If man doesn't understand himself he has only one choice: to be the tyrant over, or the slave of, woman." *"The good man, though a slave, is free; the wicked, though he reigns, is a slave, and not the slave of a single man, but - what is worse - the slave of as many masters as he has vices." Gallery Last_Temptation_by_dark_spider.jpg|Childlike but never innocent. e78fdfc27a102d7eeff5a422c5f64457-d351ih0.jpg|Sad eyes cry for help and no one's home. Jessileka by caelicorn-d2yp75n.jpg|To act is easy, it's reality that's hard Character Development Category:Touched Category:PC